


Boy,You’ll Be A Man Soon

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 老司机Charles拯救处男Erik的性生活





	Boy,You’ll Be A Man Soon

受诅咒的种子开出恶之花，而孩童眼中那片无知的无邪是最容易结出恶果的土壤。在还来不及受任何性教育和体验欲望那股神秘洪流的年纪，Erik就进了集中营。在那里，他目睹了无数的强奸案发现场，那些女人哭泣惨叫，事后没有任何人为她们伸张正义。从此以后，Erik潜意识里将性和罪恶牢牢系紧在了一起。

这就是为什么他一直秉持禁欲的生活原则，活到这个年纪却还是个处男。

Charles了解Erik的一切，自然也知道了他还没有过性经验的小秘密。他对自己这位朋友的遭遇感到非常同情，并决定在这方面拯救Erik。而爱情和拯救所需的共同行为之一在于献身。在某天训练结束后，Erik去厨房给自己倒了一杯樱桃酒，端着酒杯走进自己房间准备喝完睡觉。然而被推开的门后那幅景象却大大刺激了他一下——Charles躺在他床上，身上只穿着一件浴袍，他正背靠床头抽着烟，一只手夹着烟搭在曲起的膝头。霏微的烟雾从他的嘴唇间弥漫出来，以一种暧昧的轻盈笼在他露出浴袍领口的那块雪白胸膛上，宛若白皑皑的雪山上云雾缭绕。

Erik不明所以地看着他，在他印象中没人会用这种姿势来促膝谈心的。于是他定了定神，竭尽全力让自己的声音听上去没那么震惊不安：“Charles，你有何贵干？”

“Erik，我为你的经历感到难过。”Charles的声音里充满了诚恳的同情和爱怜，但是Erik不吃这一套。“我并不需要别人可怜我，Charles。”他的语气里充满了刻意的冷静。Charles嘴唇上那抹饱满鲜艳的红色在烧灼他的视野，看向他的嘴唇你会错觉自己的睫毛受到了隔空的亲吻。

“你居然到现在还是个处男。”Charles的眉头微微皱起，蓝眼睛里晃荡着慈爱又悲悯的波光，像是在清澈的晨曦下漾开的光滑水光。他的眼神缠上来，温柔又致命，里面裹挟着一种像罂粟一样让人明知会被引向堕落却还是奋不顾身去追寻的东西。“我是说，我的朋友，你不该如此，性爱是如此美好，人生至少要有那么几次在其间遨游的经验，才不会有遗憾。”Charles冲他眨了眨眼睛，直截了当地说：“不如把你的第一次交给我吧，Erik。作为朋友我有义务带你领会这个世界，相信我，我是个好老师。”

Erik的嘴巴微微张大，过了一会又闭了回去。他端着酒杯走过去在床沿坐下，几乎使出了全身解数才击败了那个蠢蠢欲动的自我。他压低声音，好让自己语气听起来沉静又严肃：“Charles，听着，我很累了，我现在想休息，所以……”老天，Charles身上散发着一股淋浴后的清香，在这个距离，Charles沾着微微水汽的皮肤在视野里更加清晰了。Erik不得不集中精力来遣词造句，让自己看起来无动于衷。

Charles并没有把他的推诿当一回事，他挑起一边唇角轻笑了一声，那个动作让Erik的心脏跳漏了一拍。只见Charles把手慢条斯理地朝Erik手中的酒杯伸去，掐住那颗浮在酒水里的樱桃的梗，意态闲闲地把那颗红艳艳的小果实拈起送到嘴里。他的一截手腕从滑落的袖口里露了出来，樱桃被他轻轻衔在唇间，湿润的舌尖抬起来在果实表面上划了一下，才把果实吞进嘴里。那所谓“草莓，樱桃与春日天使之吻”酿成的夏日美酒在他嘴唇上留下一层薄薄的湿痕，在灯光下闪烁出蜜渍的光晕。

Erik垂眼看着他，握着酒杯的手指不知不觉间绷紧了。Charles的脸颊肌肉动了动，然后被打了个结的樱桃梗从他嘴里探了出来，他叼着它，像是炫耀战利品一样冲着Erik咧嘴露出得意的一笑。

Erik脸上勉力维持的冷硬快崩塌了，他把酒杯放在桌沿，双手捧住Charles的下颔，逼迫他抬起脸来迎接灯光，好像那样的光明会将他身上的诱惑焚烧得灰飞烟灭一样。Charles轻轻吐掉了那枝樱桃梗，目光挑衅地正视着Erik：“Erik，我希望你有足够的精明不去浪费这样的一夜。”

“够了，Charles。”Erik恶狠狠地说，低头吻住了Charles的嘴。这个吻里带着Charles嘴里水果汁液的香气以及Erik隐忍的怒意。他想像嚼水果软糖一样嚼Charles的嘴唇，对于美丽的东西他要么敬而远之要么将其破坏。可是到了Charles身上就变成了珍爱。

Charles双手扣住Erik宽厚的肩膀，灵巧地翻身压在了Erik身上，他的两条腿撑在Erik身边，像是钳制他的栅栏，让他无处可逃。他跪坐在Erik的胯部，下身一丝不挂，Erik能够感觉到他柔软的臀部贴着自己的性器官，隔着衣料传染疯狂的肉欲。他仰视着Charles的脸，这个角度让对方的美丽宛若倾泻的泉水一样，以无与伦比的压迫力碾上他的视网膜。覆盖在他身上Charles的温暖飞矢一样穿透他的血管心脏。Erik在欲望和理智的挤迫间发出粗重的呼吸，他不想让Charles和自己心中黑暗而幽深的记忆扯上关系，可是现在他却无法战胜自己逃离出来。

Charles握住他的手，将它引向自己浴袍腰带。“我想你应该知道怎么拆礼物吧，Erik？”Charles的声音带着热度，软绵绵地飘在他耳畔。Erik手指颤抖起来，他扯住那根袋子将它来开。一幅美丽绝伦的风景被扯开了遮掩的幕布，肆无忌惮地展露在他面前。Charles抖了一下肩膀，将滑落的浴室甩开。他将自己的裸体慷慨地赠送给了Erik，雪白饱满的胸脯上，他微翘的乳尖上悬着娇嫩而饱满的鲜红，如同饱蘸了欲望的红色果汁，等人去吮吸。

他的肉体如此直白而裎裸，每一块皮肤上都悬满蓄势待发的肉欲香味。Erik感到呼吸紧促了起来，Charles抓着他的手摁住自己一边胸口上下挪蹭，他发硬的乳头以粗糙而淫靡的质感舔舐Erik的手心，像是某种神秘仪式，引起Erik浑身的血液开始共鸣般奔涌发热。一阵电流顺着他脊柱蹿下下身，他觉得自己裤裆发紧。Charles放开他那只手，握住他另一只手，伸出舌头舔弄起Erik的手心来。那种绵软的酥痒让Erik生出一股想要把他握紧捏碎的冲动，然后Charles的乳头代替了他的舌尖。Erik像喷到炭火一样想把手往回收，却两只手都被Charles紧紧摁在自己的敏感部位上。

“抚慰我，Erik。我的身体渴求你。”Charles蓝色的眼睛在他泛红的眼眶中，越发像一汪清澈晶莹的湖水，近乎要将Erik的思考能力尽数吞噬。他试探性地捏了一把Charles的胸部，Charles立刻弓起身体发出一身悠长的呻吟，灯光洒落在他的喉结上，勾勒被白雪掩埋的禁果形状。

Charles的皮肤细致柔软，在他指缝间被揉摁捏挤像随时会被榨出汁。Charles眼里蓄满泪水，一到细细的泪痕探进了鬓发间。“对……Erik……就是这样……啊……”他断断续续地呻吟喘息，身体不住扭动，臀部在Erik的裤裆上磨来磨去。湿漉漉的卷发上下摇晃，半边脸上都黏着发丝，几缕头发悬在他嘴唇上，随着他的呻吟发出轻颤。

Charles的手以近乎是凶狠的气势伸来，扯住了Erik的领口，半撕半拉地扒掉了他的衣服。“呃……Charles，这是我最喜欢的一件衬衫。”在听到一阵扣子崩开的噼啪响后，Erik压低了声音提醒。

“有些东西总要失去，这就是人生。”Charles故意摆出一副高深的语气，但是他泛红的脸颊和湿润的眼睫让他离白天的人生导师形象相差甚远。

Erik的手离开了他的胸部，滑落在他的腰上。他温热的手心让Charles浅浅地倒抽了口气，两个人折腾一会以后终于都赤条条的了。衣服横七竖八地躺在地上，再也不能把文明世界的爪子伸向床上那片已经被欲火统辖的区域。Charles望着Erik的胸膛，舌尖卷过上唇。脱衣服的当口Erik把身体往上挪了一段，靠上了床头。他们的肉体贴得越发近了，收窄的缝隙拒绝过多光线涌入，在幽暗里Erik看见Charles温润恬和的蓝眼睛，像沉浸在雾霭中的睡莲。Charles的身体靠紧了他，皮肤挪蹭间他握着Erik的手，将其引领像自己双腿之间。他碰到了Charles发硬的阴茎，他第一次碰触别人的隐私部位，羞耻感化作红晕爬上了他的脸。Charles无声地笑了起来，他的嘴唇像一朵骤然怒放的玫瑰，仿佛可以穿透火焰去亲吻藏身其间的恶魔。

“Erik，抚摸我，感触我。”他贴近Erik的嘴唇，轻声说。Erik的手指被他拉过，一坨冰冷的润滑油挤在他手指上，被牵引着划过会阴，那一块神经密布的敏感嫩肉。他听到Charles在他耳边轻声的倒抽气，霎时间一种冲动刺痛了他，他想要让他发出更大的这种声音。

手指在幽闭灼热而柔软的臀缝里探到了那个穴口，Erik第一次感到自己抚摸的东西是如此脆弱柔软，那片黏滑湿润的肉壁包裹住他的之间，贪婪地将其纳入。一股未曾体验过的缠绵软热停栖在他指尖，他知道他进入了Charles最私密敏感的地方。他无师自通地转动手指，将润滑油涂抹在肉壁上。Charles难耐地扭动屁股，臀肉时不时夹紧他的手指，像在用肉体邀请他插得更深。

涂着涂着，Charles轻叹一口气，蹙起眉头来无奈地看着他：“Erik，你手指这么好看，就不能好好利用它们吗？润滑油要抹均匀，别老在一个地方打转。”

Erik冷哼一声，手指猛地戳弄了一下Charles的内里。Charles霎时间满脸涨红，发出了颤抖的带着哭腔的呻吟。在那阵逗弄的余韵里，Erik又恶意地将手指插得更深了，指节曲了起来将他紧密的肉穴撑开。Charles浑身打颤地软在他身上，嘴里除了破碎的喘息什么也发不出来。

“这下我有好好利用我的手指了吧？”

“闭嘴，处男。”

等到Charles的后穴已经被涂满了润滑剂，它已经变得湿哒哒软黏黏的了。Erik拔出手指的时候穴肉还在依依不舍地带着体温收拢过来挽留。之后Erik陷入了短暂的迷茫中——“接下来要干什么？”他谦逊地问。

Charles斜瞟了他一眼，眼里全是揶揄。他从枕头下摸出一个自己早就准备好了的东西，一个避孕套。Erik知道这是什么玩意，但他还是有问题要问：“为什么要戴这个？你又不会怀孕。”

“啊哈，我的朋友，我对你的爱意还没疯狂到允许你射在我里面。”Charles语气古板地说，他麻利地撕开包装，屁股蹭着Erik的腿往后退了一段。他看了一眼Erik胯下那玩意儿，其蔚为壮观的尺寸让他暗暗倒抽一口气。想到这样一根铁棒等会会捅进他身体里，他感到既害怕又兴奋。

他技巧性地撸动Erik的阴茎，Erik只感到浑身的血液都在携风带雨地往下体蹿。贲张的血脉在他皮肤下鼓动，脑海里密密麻麻地涌起一片白点。他不由得发出了呻吟，同时又对自己最脆弱的部位正被别人握在手里这件事感到不安。等到他的阴茎坚硬地耸立起来以后，Charles把避孕套往龟头上罩下去。Erik感到一种探知未知事物的新奇和另一种更加强烈、以至于让他开始左立难安的惶惑。Charles偷窥到了这些情绪，他发现调戏一个处男原来这么好玩，于是指法翻飞地把避孕套往下拉。Erik觉得自己的阴茎在那灵巧的套弄下快要按捺不住射了，虽然他全无性经验，但也明白在戴套的时候就射会是一件多么丢人的事。他使劲憋住快要喷薄而出的欲望，额角青筋暴起。

Charles一边兴致勃勃地偷听Erik自我折磨的小心思，一边努力憋住不让自己坏笑出声。愉悦的笑容涨满了他的脸，他更加灵巧地逗弄Erik的阴茎，那根硕大的肉棒已经憋涨得发紫，看样子Erik单凭本钱就能把这一晚弄得很刺激。他这样想着，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔嘴唇。Erik看着他垂下眼帘，湿漉漉的睫毛阴影洒在脸上，舌头扫过红润的嘴唇的景象，顿时一阵滚烫的热流奔泻而过，他射在了Charles的手里。

Charles错愕了几秒，然后抽出已经灌满精液的避孕套，面无表情地瞟了它一眼，然后将它扔到了床边的垃圾桶里。

“Char、Charles……”Erik觉得Charles一定生气了，连忙忙不迭地喊他名字：“再给我一次机会，我一定不会射出来的。”

Charles叹了口气，转过头来看着Erik，他抿紧了嘴唇，目光里尽是恨铁不成钢的无奈。“算了，偶尔尝试一下被内射，也是一种情趣。”他说道：“处男就是麻烦。”

Erik挑起嘴角笑了一下，刚想说点俏皮话调侃Charles，就被对方瞪了一眼，顿时他把话都乖乖咽回了肚子里。Charles俯下脑袋，开始专心致志地让Erik的阴茎再度硬起来，他用了手和嘴巴，那热而湿的口腔让Erik差点又射了出来。这回Charles吸取了教训，没有继续逗他，而是及时退出。

他扶着Erik火热坚硬的性器，抬起臀部朝它慢慢坐了下去。在阴茎头部被挤进他体内的时候，他因为痛楚而皱起眉头。那一刻Erik看到了他铺陈在自己面前的雪白肉体，怒放的美丽受困于人类所在的凡是皆有终结的处境中，流溢出四面楚歌的凄惶，像一场会被晨曦冲散的深夜的雪。

霎时间过去从某个角落里超他追来，带着寒冬坚硬的冰冷撞在他脸上。在溃散的梦幻碎片里，他看到漫天的铁丝网，将灰蒙蒙的天空割裂成碎片，这片破碎的阴云下，回荡着男人邪恶的笑声和女人嘶哑的惨叫，人影在肮脏的墙壁上晃动如兽。那些无力地被卷入性的漩涡里的羞辱扭曲的面孔和Charles的表情重合在了一起，Erik眉头蹙了起来，像是要避开朝着脑袋射来的子弹一样别过了头。

一只温暖而柔软的手捧住了他侧过去的脸，拇指轻轻地抚摸着他的面庞，那股覆盖在肌肤上的温暖里有股暗沉宁和的力量笼罩住了他。一时间房间里的声音都寂默了下去，潇潇雨声透过窗户滴落在内敛而忧郁的光线里。然后耳边传来一声轻响，Charles关掉了灯，房间顿时陷入了令人心安的黑暗中。只有质地冰冷而清透的蓝色光线在一层窗帘的掩盖下兀自幽微地散进房间，把窗棂的十字形状投射在Charles被汗水打湿的背脊上，月色和灯光混杂缠住了他漂亮的颈部，像是要把他柔软洁白的皮肤融化吞噬。

“Erik，别怕。”Charles的声音传来，随着他温和的抚触一起驱散走了侵蚀Erik的那股寒意。“看着我，看着这个夜晚——它多么美丽。”Erik的手腕被他抓起来，放在了他自己的脖颈上，他的腕骨抵住了Charles的锁骨，中间相隔着柔软的皮肤和截然不同的温度。

Erik吞咽了一下，他睫毛覆盖下的绿眼睛在深海般幽暗的蓝色光线里仿佛一丛仙人掌，若是擅自闯入其中就会被滚上一身刺。空气里细小的尘埃在飞舞，闪烁出扑朔迷离的光线，令人联想到将生死付与瞬息间的细雪。他转过了头，望向Charles，在蓝丝绒般的光影中，他的面孔沉静而宁和，蓝色的眼睛像随时会消逝在雾气中的睡莲，但那份沉毅的美丽将根部深植于白雪中，寒冷无法杀死它，污浊无法改变它。它此刻就在那里，带着无限的爱和温柔穿过万籁俱寂的时光与夜凝视着Erik。

Erik内心里始终有个孩子，他一直在死命抵抗那个孩子，可是此刻他带刺的自尊都悉数瓦解。那个孩子让他会因为一个人这样看着他而胸腔胀满痛苦和快乐，并且嘴角泛起笑意。

——如果可以，他想把心脏献给Charles。可他的心脏早已不是他自己的。

Charles抬起腰，起身渐渐离开他上方，躺在了他边上。两个人的手始终碰触着对方，Charles侧过头来看着他，光线温柔地落在他们赤裸的身体上，美丽的曲线在夜色里延绵。“看着我，Erik，以后当你这样做的时候，不要想起那些不好的回忆，那些可怕的过去……如果你一定要想起什么，你可以想起我。我无法抹掉你的过去，Erik，那是对你的不尊重。但是如果可以，我想把自己的足迹叠在上面，你的痛苦还有你的迷茫，让我去改变它们。”Charles握着放在他颈间的Erik的手，手指摩擦着Erik吐出的骨节。他将他的手往下推，伸到自己双腿间，让他触摸自己大腿内侧的皮肤。然后他松开了他，让Erik自己把手掌覆盖在那片细致柔软的肌肤上，让他感受另一个人肉体之间流露出来的人的温暖和美好。那块微凉的细嫩触感里有一股朦胧暖流渗进了他掌心的命理，在灵魂深处激起情欲的漩涡。

Erik侧过头，拥抱住Charles，他们的身体贴合在一起，气息和体温纠缠不清。他吻Charles，使劲吻他，像咀嚼水果软糖一样啃咬他的嘴唇。Erik伸手摸到床头柜上那杯酒，他将它倾泻在Charles的身体上，顾不得这会弄坏床单——反正Charles也不会为了这点小事生气。他想要更多地和他碰触交融。

他双手捧住他的脸，指尖扫到了Charles轻颤的湿润的睫毛。蓝色的眼睛里倒映着Erik的影子，他觉得那是某个部分他被溺死在了里面。他笨拙而生硬地啃咬舔弄他的皮肤，酒水的香味和Charles肉体的芬芳融化在他的舌尖，他给他的身体盖上自己的印章，品尝他每一个平时掩盖在衣物下的角落。Charles的乳尖被他含在嘴里，粗糙的味蕾挑弄敏感的肉粒，把它染上雨滴的肉感鲜红。Charles的呻吟在房间里起伏，像荡漾的水流，湿漉漉地穿行在莹莹光束间。

“Erik，快进来，我要你的阴茎。”Charles压抑着哭腔说，他的声音感染上了情欲的沙哑，却更加诱人了。

Erik迟疑地分开了他的双腿，在幽暗的光线里，那个肉红色的洞口沾满水光微微张合。Erik伸出手指在洞口绕了个圈，Charles发出颤抖的抽泣。“天啊，Erik，快点进来！”Charles哭喊着企求。

“如你所愿，美丽的先生。”Erik嗓音低沉地说，他握着自己的阴茎小心翼翼地捅进了那片柔软中。炽热湿滑的肉壁一点点吞下了他，将他的阴茎包裹在一片极致的乐土中。一股无与伦比的快感在他血管和肌肉纤维上奔突，他感觉自己快要融化了。那种快感隐隐牵连到死，他想就这样和他死在一起，让他们的肉体在交叠中消亡。

他怕弄疼Charles，所以没有完全插进去。Charles呻吟了一声，喘着气埋怨：“你能不能干脆点全部进来？我真是要被你烦透了！”

Erik一咬牙，一时气血上涌，恶狠狠地全部一插到底。Charles的穴口撞上了他的囊袋。这一下重击让Charles发出高声尖叫，他还没来得及缓过神，Erik就又退出了一点，然后再用力地撞了进来。

在Erik凶狠的冲刺里，Charles高声呻吟，扭动着腰部。他的腿紧紧地夹住了Erik的腰，用力地把他们的身体摁揉相融得更深。他握住自己抬头的阴茎上下套弄，渗出的前液沾湿了自己的手指。Erik在他体内撞击，尺寸凶残的阴茎在他最隐秘的地方里横冲直撞。胀痛和粘腻感伴推着快感从下体传来撕裂他的意识，他的肉穴努力配合Erik的节奏绞紧蠕动，Erik摩擦到了他的前列腺，他发出一声惊喘。手指紧紧地攀住对方的背部，弓起身体欲求更多的快感。

Erik在他后穴里射了一次以后，两个人连带着沾着斑斑红酒的床单滚落在地板上。然后Charles被他一把摁在窗户上，窗帘被他们扯得一团糟，窗外西彻斯特在下雨。玻璃在夜色里被涂满水汽，Erik的手指摁在上面缓缓滑落在Charles的肩头，给这片帘幕划出一道伤口，透过这条裂缝可以看到延伸进黑夜里的森林，还有沐浴着雨水的月亮。月光和灯光混杂落在他们身体上，Charles仰起头让Erik吻他的下颔皮肤。接着他就被摁住肩膀翻转身来，整个人都贴在玻璃的雾气上。Erik再度进入了他，他的后穴里填满了润滑剂和精液，插进去要轻松很多。

他一边身体贴着冰冷的玻璃，一边是火热的肉体撞击。整个人在冰火两重天之中几乎要发出冰块被开水烫开的嘶嘶蒸汽。Erik的手握住他的臀瓣向前拂去，指尖轻轻掠过他的阴茎和乳尖，引起他欲求不满的呻吟。Erik的下巴靠在他肩膀上，他呼出的热气缭绕在他的耳垂下方，问：“Charles，你是谁的？”

“我是……我是你的……”Charles喘着气说。“Erik……Erik……啊哈……”

Erik握住他的两根手指，牵引到玻璃上斑驳的雾气上，摁着他的手指在上面写下一句话：Charles属于Erik。

他刚松开手，一个猛烈的冲撞就要Charles尖叫一声，手掌五指张开，摁在那排字上，指甲抠着玻璃慢慢收集，像是要抓住那句话。

但是被他抓住的，只有隔着一层玻璃的雨中月光。

Erik掰过Charles的脑袋，和他绵长地拥吻起来。他们身前身后俱是无穷无尽的静寂。

【END】


End file.
